<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>EXO Vs The Hunters by Jenthekiller2016</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026229">EXO Vs The Hunters</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenthekiller2016/pseuds/Jenthekiller2016'>Jenthekiller2016</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EXO's Journey [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>EXO (Band)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Cat/Human Hybrids, Idols, M/M, OT12 (EXO), Supernatural Elements, Superpowers, The Author Regrets Nothing, Wolf Shifters</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-02</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 07:42:12</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Not Rated</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,301</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25026229</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenthekiller2016/pseuds/Jenthekiller2016</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>For centuries, the people of Planet EXO have been keeping the peace between the other planets in the 7th sector and they continued to do so. One night a group from Death Planet known as the Hunters attacked the people and the leaders of each clan sent one person to a different sector so they could grow up safely. Those people were Minseok from the Frost Clan, Luhan from the Physic Clan, Yifan from the Sky Clan, Junmyeon from the Water Clan, Yixing from the Unicorn Clan, Baekhyun from the Light Clan, Jongdae from the Lightning and Thunder Clan, Chanyeol from the Dragon Clan, Kyungsoo from the Force Clan, Zitao from the Time Clan, Jongin from the Teleporting Clan, and Sehun from the Wind Clan. The rulers of their clans hoped that one day, those twelve will bring peace once again to the now warring planets. This is where their story begins.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Byun Baekhyun/Everyone, Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Everyone, Huang Zi Tao | Z.Tao/Everyone, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Everyone, Kim Jongin | Kai/Everyone, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Everyone, Kim Minseok | Xiumin/Everyone, Lu Han/Everyone, Oh Sehun/Everyone, Park Chanyeol/Everyone, Wu Yi Fan | Kris/Everyone, Zhang Yi Xing | Lay/Everyone</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>EXO's Journey [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/1812262</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>5</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. The past</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>My older sister and I were roleplaying when I thought of this and I found it to be a nice change from what I normally write. The first chapter is going to before they even became EXO and it will have them younger. Each of them can shift into wolves and only Jongdae is a cat hybrid minus the tail since he is also a wolf shifter. Later on in the story, I will describe what their wolf forms look like. Also some characters from some Japanese Horror movies and Urban legends will be in this story as well.</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Minseok, Luhan, Yifan, Junmyeon, and Yixing were sitting in an abandoned house after running away from the supernatural hunters and were catching their breaths. They knew how dangerous it was to be in their wolf forms especially since the wolves from their planet are bigger than Earth’s wolves, but they needed a way to get somewhere safe so they could make a plan to help them try and locate any others from their home planet. Yifan was keeping watch so the other four can get some sleep before they have to continue moving so they can stay one step ahead of both the supernatural hunters and the Hunters from Death Planet. Meanwhile 2049 miles Southeast in Thailand, Baekhyun entered his room that he was sharing with Jongdae and Chanyeol at an institution where they get tested by the military to see if they are a threat to the people. Jongdae was a bit shorter than him and Chanyeol, but he loves laying on the top bunk and everyone at the institution swears that he is part cat. The scientists don’t hurt them or anything, but they like to test them a lot and Baekhyun noticed that Chanyeol wasn’t in the room.</p>
<p>“So where’s the pyro?”</p>
<p>Jongdae looked from a book he was reading and shrugged, “Still probably getting tested. So did you blinded yourself this time?”</p>
<p>“That was one time!”</p>
<p>“Thirty times actually.”</p>
<p>“I was curious all those times and just for your information, I did not blinded myself this time.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun flopped onto the bottom bunk and was pouting when Dr. Mali came in with the results of Baekhyun’s testing.</p>
<p>“You’re doing a bit better, Baekhyun. Although you should really try to refrain from blinding yourself. Jongdae, it's your turn.”</p>
<p>Jongdae closed his book and jumped down from the top bunk and landed on his feet. He turned and looked at Baekhyun and gave him a smile.</p>
<p>“Don’t worry, Baekhyunnie. I’m pretty sure Yeolie set something on fire which would explain why he’s taking so long.”</p>
<p>Baekhyun smiled at the thought and waved bye to Jongdae and Dr. Mali. <em> I still swear up and down that Jongdae is part cat. I wonder if there are others like us out in the world or are they still imprisoned on our home world? </em> Chanyeol put out the desk that he accidentally set on fire and Dr. Dungakmol shook her head and was laughing. All the scientists that works at the institution want them to have normal lives, but they also want them to be able to control their powers. In the supernatural world, having powers isn’t abnormal, but that’s if you are a sorcerer or a sorceress and yet the three boys are wolf shifters which are a bit different from werewolves.</p>
<p>“Okay, Chanyeol. How about we try one more time before calling it quits for today?”</p>
<p>“Okay Dr. Dungakmol.”</p>
<p>She put a new desk in front of him and placed a candle on top. 1,074 miles from them in Hong Kong, Kyungsoo entered a small shelter that both him and Zitao built to keep themselves dry from the rain and he handed the younger some food that a nice elderly lady gave him. The younger looked up from cleaning his symbol and accepted the food.</p>
<p>“How soon before we need to move?”</p>
<p>“A few years hopefully. It seems like the Hunters are chasing something else.”</p>
<p>“Do you think it’s someone from our home?”</p>
<p>“Possibly or they mistook a sorcerer for one of us. Now eat your food.”</p>
<p>The younger started to eat his food while both of them were talking about different things, but they knew that they still will have to be on guard. Kyungsoo was listening to Zitao talk about cats and how he misses home. <em> When we find something permanent, I’ll get him a few cats. Although I wonder who are the Hunters chasing? </em> After they finished their meal, both boys went to bed since it was late at night when Kyungsoo had returned. Across the ocean in LA, Jongin teleported in an alleyway and pulled his hood up. He maybe a 7½ year old boy, but he knew that he needed to get somewhere safe where the Hunters won’t be able to find him and he started walking. The young teleporter supposes that he’s lucky that it is raining and yet he knows that won’t stop them from finding him. Jongin walked into an abandoned dance building and went up to the attic of the place. From all of years of running from the Hunters since he was able to control his powers, he knew that they don’t have powers like him or the others from his home planet. He looked out the window and was relieved that he didn’t have to teleport again because he was exhausted from constantly teleporting without proper rest. Jongin looked around in the attic to see if he could find something to sleep on, but found nothing and he just shrugged his shoulders. <em> Well sleeping on the floor is better than not sleeping at all. Hopefully I can get at least a few days of rest before I have to teleport again. Maybe this time, I will be able to find the others that are from Planet EXO. </em> He made a makeshift bed out of some old beanbags and dozed off for a few. Meanwhile in Tokyo, Japan, Sehun was hiding from a gang that was mad at him for no reason except that he walked right past their hang out without realizing it and he was confused. He was in an abandoned house that for some reason a lot of people avoid and while he’s curious, he just wants to go to sleep. He finds an empty room and lays down on the floor and he dozed off.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Author's Note</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>Hey everyone. I am currently working on the second chapter of this story, but I am going to have this chapter and the following four chapters focus on the members. So basically the second chapter will focus on Sehun while he is in Japan, the third chapter will focus on Kai, fourth on Tao and D.O, fifth on Chen, Chanyeol, and Baekhyun, and the sixth on Kris, Xiumin, Luhan, Lay, and Suho. Those chapters will show what they are doing while looking for each other (that they aren't with) and how they find places that they can stay at. Since I have the '92 liners in a faculty in Thailand, their chapter will focus on the tests that the scientists are having them do to gain full control of their powers. The oldest four's location will be revealed in their chapter along with their age and what they are going to be doing. Kai's chapter will focus on him getting mostly chased by the Hunters and it will end up with him teleporting to where most of them are at. Tao's and D.O's chapter will focus on how they were found by some people that are willing to protect them and get them to the location that they are supposed to be at. I can't guarantee that it will be interesting, but it will be different than what I normally type considering a lot of my stories normally end up relating to each other one way or another. Anyways in Sehun's chapter is when some characters/urban legends comes in. The urban legends I have in this story is Sadako, Kayako and Toshio (from Ju-On), Teke-Teke, the Slit-mouthed Woman, and Sachi and Sachiko (from Corpse Party &amp; Corpse Party: Book of Shadows). Now I absolutely love Asian horror movies so I had a character named Seji Kischawada from Sadako 3D. Like I said I can't guarantee that it will be interesting, but I hope that you guys will like it.</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>